


Ask Me No Questions, And I'll Spell You No Lies

by aphleser



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/F, Good Trope, Jealous Galinda, Jealousy, Secretive Elphie, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphleser/pseuds/aphleser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Charmed Circle play a little game of Spin the Bottle. How will each character react to a touch of kissing? Shiz-era, bookverse, Gelphie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me No Questions, And I'll Spell You No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Spin the Bottle! I know it's an oldie, but it's a goldie, so here we go!

"Resist, Elphaba! You will allow evil straight into your soul, and it will poison you, your mind and body! Your very _essence_  will be overrun by wickedness!"

"Firstly, my pretty, I do not have a soul to pollute. Secondly, it's only a game of Spin the Bottle. As idiotic as the concept of this practice is, I doubt we'll go to Hell for it." drawled Elphaba, leaning back on her hands, sitting upright on the crinkled blanket. Galinda watched the sinewy muscles in her rarely exposed arms flex to support their owner.

It was hot out, and the Charmed Circle had decided to entertain themselves in the sun, with a picnic. Nessa had been reluctant to join, since it was a Sunday and 'Sundays were for worshipping the Unnamed God all morning, reflecting on your life in the afternoon, thanking him for all you have in the evening, and sleeping safe under His divine protection at night'. None of which particularly tickled any one's fancy but Nessarose's. And since Avaric had suggested Spin the Bottle, her mood at the seven had soured considerably, including her sister.

"But Fabala, how can you say such a thing-"

"With an apparatus commonly known as a mouth, my pretty Nessa."

"Don't be smart with me, Elphaba."

"Too late," quipped Boq, who immediately quelled under the furious, fanatical glare of Nessarose Thropp, "Never mind." he muttered quietly, fearing for his spiritual life, since the Unnamed God's most devoted follower was sure to cast him into the pits of Hell with the power of prayer.

"Nessie," began Elphaba reasonably, "if you don't wish to play, don't. No one shall force you." Nessa simply turned her button nose up into the air, mouthing a well-practiced prayer.

The Charmed Circle quickly ignored her pious retreat, and Avaric fetched a glass bottle for the game.

"Ground rules, my friends," he maintained, "kissing must last for at least ten seconds, there must be some tongue, and you mustn't back out, under any circumstances. Understood?" All made vague noises of consent, apart from Nessa, who released an outraged cry.

"I see that none of you care for your immortal souls! I will not associate with philanderers and wantons!" With that rather weak insult (given the group's conversation strangely always managed to flow to sex one way or another), she stood with a little difficulty, shrugging violently to remove Elphaba's helping hands. She attempted to storm off but instead appeared to totter away, awkwardly misplaced shawl flapping in the relieving breeze.

"Nessie!" called Elphaba worriedly, hands still reaching for her broken baby sister.

"Leave her, Elphie," Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hand, stroking the verdant palms with a soft, moisturized thumb. Lightning bolts of shock charged through the green woman at the casual, affectionate even, contact. It still unnerved her when Galinda touched her, be it a hand on her arm or a tap on her shoulder. But she allowed Galinda to draw her back into the circle.

The group decided to move on without badmouthing the resident green girl's beloved little sibling.

"Well," Crope cleared his throat, rubbing his hands together, "Who shall begin our tournament of merriment?"

"I think 'merriment' is rather a generous description of all present's prowess, Crope." cracked Elphaba, a funny little grin on her face. The others looked appropriately affronted, especially Galinda, who deemed herself an incredibly skilled kisser. She would show Elphie how she could kiss-

Oh.

"Including you, Elphie?" Crope bit back, a touch bitter.

"Ask me no questions and I'll spell you no lies." Elphaba declared cryptically, looking away from the six friends. The others pushed forwards, Avaric betraying the collective wish to move on.

"Come on, you cowards! Spin the wretched bottle!"

Boq, ever the peacemaker, picked up the bottle and set it precisely in the centre. Drawing his arm back for extra power, he sent it spinning dizzingly fast, a kaleidoscope of transparency.

All eyes followed the recepticle as it landed, rather embarrasingly on Crope. The sexually ambiguous man crept over to blushing Boq slowly, licking his lips, milking the moment for all it was worth.

"I always did think you were downright luscious, Boqqikins." he teased, before kissing the red Munchkin soundly on the mouth. Boq did nothing to prevent it, knowing he'd only be made to repeat the performance if he chickened out early. When Crope's mouth opened his, he tentatively reached out his tongue, to experiment.

Before long, the two broke away, Boq even redder, Crope even gigglier, and the rest feeling rather perverted.

"Onwards and upwards!" announced Avaric awkwardly, grabbing the bottle by the neck and spinning it to Crope for his spin. He swiveled the bottle easily, almost lazily, and everyone watched it spiral slowly to land on Elphaba.

An awkward silence descended, as both parties recognised that the other was not the person they would ever want to kiss. Crope's mouth opened, but no sound issued forth.

"Oh, for Lurline's sakes, come here," Elphaba said exasperatedly. She yanked him into her arms, one green hand on his jaw, the other on his waist. Gently, she let their lips connect. Kissing rather sensually for someone percieved as so cold (romantically speaking), Elphaba had indeed spelled no lies regarding her prowess. Both Tibbet and Galinda watched on jealously and with some shock as the mismatched pair kissed. Crope's hands had inadvertantly travelled to Elphaba's collarbones, reluctant to go anywhere near her breasts.

"Alright, that's enough!" growled Tibbet, yanking Crope away from Elphaba. She let him go easily, dropping him quickly.

Galinda felt rather relieved that Tibbet had interrupted before she could, and thus embarrass herself in the extreme. The Frottican took a little comfort in the way Elphaba settled back into her place at Galinda's side, sitting a modicum closer that the little socialite dared to hope for.

"What was  _that_ , Elphie?" she whispered, trying to hide the raging jealousy. Elphaba looked at Galinda.

"A kiss, my sweet." She answered with an obvious expression. Galinda, knowing her question was more than a little dim, rolled her periwinkle blue eyes.

"You know what I mean, Elphaba. I didn't know you could kiss like that!" And Lurline knows I want to know, Galinda thought silently. Elphaba just smiled a secret smile.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I have yet to tell all regarding my existence in this Oz, my sweet." Galinda tried to fight a grin, but the pet name, also that Elphie had called her 'her sweet', was too much to not smile at. Attempting to compose herself, Galinda smoothed her skirts.

"Well, you'll have to disclose to me this so-called 'life' you appear to lead." Realising what she'd said just as she said it, Galinda's expression turned into one of regret. About to open her mouth to make amends, her lips were stopped by another force. Elphaba pressed a green finger to her pink lips, leaning in closer.

"Since you asked so charmingly, how can I refuse?" Galinda couldn't breathe.

"If you two are  _quite_  done?" Scowled Avaric, who wanted to continue with the game. Elphaba removed her finger from Galinda's mouth with a knowing smirk.

"My turn, I believe." she grinned, dark lips stretching over sharp teeth. She reached for the neck of the bottle, and spun it furiously, showing off a little. The tip blurred, and before long, landed on Fiyero. Galinda watched nervously as his eyes flashed with something unreadable.

"The Prince of the Arjikis and the Third Thropp Descending! What a fantastic political union!" exclaimed Avaric in delight. Both Elphaba and Fiyero glared a silent warning to Avaric, no stranger to politics himself as the son of a Margreave. Turning back to face each other, Elphaba shuffled closer, but only after Fiyero had moved.

The Prince held Elphaba the same way she had held Crope, which wasn't unpleasant, Elphaba thought. But she'd prefer smaller, lighter hands. Dipping his head to brush her lips, Fiyero kissed Elphaba firmly. Much to the group's shock, she responded, kissing back rather energetically. When the pair's mouths opened, Galinda couldn't hold back a gasp, seeing Elphaba's dark tongue touch Fiyero's. She felt like she'd been punched in the heart. Hard. Twice.

Over soon, the kiss was broken, and Elphaba shuffled away first, throwing herself as close as she dared to Galinda again, using the hand that steadied her to sneak a little bit closer to Galinda's. The little fingers touched, and Elphaba bravely curled hers around Galinda's creamy one. The petite girl, grinned widely, a rosy blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. The pain suddenly faded away.

The pair watched the others blush, kiss each other, and almost expire of embarrassment, all apart from Tibbet, who got Crope in a spin, and pratically dived onto him.

Deciding to end the game there, the group disbanded, all travelling back to their respective dorms, Elphaba and Galinda to Crage hall, the boys to Briscoe. The journey was taken up by silence, darting glances and quick looks-away with the girls. Neither wanted to break the peace, acknowledge the heat between them and move on.

As Elphaba drew the key from some hidden pocket in her black frock, Galinda watched the tendons in her bony hand manuipulate the lock, the veins invisible under greeny skin. The colour was so rich, and suited Elphaba so. She wouldn't be  _her_  without her skin, unnaturally hued as it was. Filing in slowly, the pair made preparations for bed.

* * *

When the two had washed up and changed (chancing a few looks over their shoulders at the opposite roommate), Elphaba threw herself ungracefully on her own bed.

"So, what is it you want to know?" Galinda just looked baffled at this turn in conversation.

"Excuse me?" she said, confused. Elphaba laughed quietly, patting the patch of duvet next to her invitingly. Galinda obeyed, arranging herself gracefully with crossed ankles.

"Didn't you want to know about my 'so-called life', as you so sweetly put it?" Galinda blushed endearingly, before responding eagerly.

"Oh, yes please, Elphie!" Too enthusiastic, Galinda admonished herself. Elphaba chuckled, looking at her fondly. Tipping her dark head to one side, appearing to consider something, the green woman pursed her lips in thought.

"I believe I could show you more effectively," she murmured, leaning in closer to Galinda.

"A-alright." stammered Galinda, slightly unnerved and more than a little excited at the sight of Elphaba moving closer to her.

Elphaba curled a skinny hand around Galinda's creamy jaw, stroking the soft skin where the face met neck with her thumb. Heart beating like a hummingbird's wings, the petite blonde's breath shallowed considerably. The green woman smiled, hearing her roommate gasp quietly.

Then Elphaba's lips pressed deliciously against Galinda's. Too delighted to even question why, the Frottican's eyes fluttered shut, and she responded enthusicastically, kissing back with fervour. Both opening their mouth, their tongues touched. Elphaba released a rolling growl, hand moving lower, down Galinda's flushed neck, over bare shoulders to rest at the blonde's waist. Feeling brave, she chanced a little movement which landed her fingers close to Galinda's behind. She gasped into the kiss, heat being stoked gradually between them. Galinda explored with her own hands, resting them on the green woman's collarbones, drifting her thumbs over the potruding dips at the base of her throat.

Elphaba pulled away, breathing heavily. She chuckled throatily at Galinda's attempt to follow her lips, not wanting the kiss to end.

"Enough, my sweet." she laughed quietly.

"Is that how you can kiss? No wonder Crope looked so dazed." Giggled Galinda, far too happy to dwell on Elphaba's other kissing partners. Elphaba blushed furiously, cheeks burning ivy. Galinda smiled at Elphaba, just content to look at her.

"So can I know some more about your so-called 'life'?" The blonde tried hopefully.

"Ask me no questions, and I'll spell you no lies." Whispered Elphaba, capturing Galinda's lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time, leave some feedback if you please!


End file.
